Worst best friend ever!
by MsssT
Summary: Bella is the new girl in town. She befriends the Cullens and life is great until a summer vacation with Jessica Stanley turns everyones lives around.Can the Cullens help Bella or have they lost the Bella they knew forever?
1. Hi, I'm the new girl

**Ok. Here it goes. My first one. Please be honest for those of you who do review. I will accept compliments and criticism. **

**BPOV**

I am not a selfish person. So when Renee told me should would love to go on the road with her new husband Phil that it would be time to move in with my dad. I love Phoenix but I love my mom more and want to respect her wishes. So that's what landed me here, on a plane to Forks, Washington. I didn't have very many friends in Phoenix so I wasn't leaving anybody behind.

I will be starting my sophomore year at a new school and I just hope that it's not too small so I don't look like the complete odd ball out. When my plane landed it was raining…typical Forks from what my mom told me. I spotted my Charlie, my dad who I haven't seen in 10 years, and made my way over to him.

"Hey, kiddo. Wow I have not seen you since you were that little 6 year old with pig tails." He however has not changed since then. Still the gruff looking police chief with the safe looking father face spread on.

The ride home didn't take long at all. Charlie wasn't any more of a talker than I was so the ride wasn't awkward at all. Forks was a small itty bitty town with only a couple thousand people. His house is exactly the same as I remember, small but just perfect for someone who has lived alone the past 10 years. I spent the night getting all my things set up and I also discovered that Charlie cannot cook anything besides eggs.

That night I got hardly any sleep at all. I got up at 6 o'clock the next morning to get ready. It wasn't raining outside but the sun was hidden behind a black sheet of clouds telling me it was most likely going to rain that day. I at my quick breakfast and walked to school since it was only a couple blocks away.

As I walked up I got several glorious stares from guys and many hostile and curious stares from girls. I wasn't anything special. Fresh meat obviously is the talk of the school. I made my way to the office.

I walked up to what I am assuming is the secretary. She was small and mouse like.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." What else do you say?

"Oh yes dear I have your schedule. English is right down the hall. I really hope you like it here."

"Thank you", I said and made my way to room 1302.

Thank god the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. I made my way to one of the empty seats in the back.

"Hi", I heard a whisper next to me.

I looked over and saw a small pixie-like girl sitting next to me. She had a big smile with spiky black hair pointed in every which direction. She was very beautiful and was obviously one of the "popular" girls in school. My self-esteem just went down another 5 notches.

"Hi" I said back.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"Bella…Swan."

"Yea I know. Everyone has been talking about you."

_Great._ So forks is one of those towns where everybody talks. She was very nice. She gave me the heads up about this class and warned me of some of the "snotty" girls as she called them.

"Don't worry though. I always know how to tell them off so that they will leave you alone. So what's your next class?"

"Math"

"Oh that's too bad well you should sit with me at lunch."

"Sure"

"Great, well I better get going. See ya later."

I hadn't realized that the bell had rung and people were making their way to 2nd period. I walked into class right as the bell rang and made my way to an open seat. I was taking notes when I heard a "Hi", next to me.

I looked over at a tall blue-eyed, blonde boy. He was handsome and obviously a ladies' man. Not to be rude I answered him back.

"Hello" turning red from the obvious stares I was getting from other classmates.

"I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella."

"Bella."

"So you're new? That's cool. I can show you around If you like."

Oh yes he is one of those egotistic jokes. He started talking about how he is the only sophomore to be starting quarterback at the school. I was polite and just nodded and gave him the "cool" whenever it was necessary. What felt like 12 hours later the bell finally rang and I made my way to Spanish. It went by fast, because I am really good at that class and it was finally time for lunch. I walked in after getting my food and found Alice waving at me from across the lunchroom. I sat down next to her and noticed 4 others there as well.

"Bella these are my brothers Edward and Emmett." Edward had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He had tossled bronze-hair and green eyes. He had a perfect body and that's when I noticed several girls eyeing him

"What's up Bella?" said Emmett. He was intimidating and very muscular. I gulped. He looked like he could eat me up he was so huge.

"And this is my boyfriend Jasper and twin sister Rosalie."

They were both blonds with icy blue eyes. I see Alice has found her other half. That's when I noticed Rosalie give Emmett a peck on the cheek. I see Alice isn't the only one in their family. I wonder who Edward is dating. In that thought he actually interrupted my thoughts…

"So Bella, how is your first day so far?"

"It's good. Mike Newton was very friendly."

"Don't get involved with him. He is bad news."I guess my judgments were correct.

"Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't have any respect for women at all. He just uses them for his pleasure and then dumps them."

I made a mental note of that not to get too involved with him. Lunch went by smoothly and I found everyone to be real friendly. I guess I did make friends after all.

**I will update ASAP. Please Review and tell me how it is.**


	2. Edward, I love your muscles

BPOV

The rest of my first day went by smoothly. I had Biology with Edward and we really bonded over dissecting a dead frog. Well he did most of it; I just sat there and felt disgusted. I was thankful to survive Gym after that. I was about to walk home when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Why don't you let me take you home?"

"Oh no it's ok Alice. I only live a few blocks away."

"Well no offense Bella but your wardrobe sucks. I think we should go shopping." Great. "Rosalie wants to come too. She loves shopping almost as much as me" I hated shopping. I never went unless it was extremely necessary. I walked with her over to a shiny yellow Porsche and stopped dead in my tracks. There is no way that could be hers.

"Alice don't tell me this is your car."

"Of course it is." She told me she just turned 16 a few weeks ago and this is her first car? Her parents must be very trusting with her driving. Surprisingly we got to Port Angeles in one piece and we got there very fast. She was a fast driver but safe. We didn't talk much the way there. I did learn a little about Alice's family though. Her dad, Carlisle is a surgeon at the local hospital and Esme, her mother is a stay at home mom.

"You should come over to my house after were done here Bella. Rosalie is coming also. You can stay for dinner."

"Yeah sure." I would have to make sure I called Charlie and let him know I wouldn't be able to cook for him tonight. An hour and half later and 12 shopping bags later we were done. It felt like Alice bought half of the Port Angeles mall.

We back to Alice's house talking and singing to music the whole time. Rosalie and Alice were becoming my close friends. I never had friends like this and it felt so nice to be wanted. Most people back in Phoenix just passed by me in the hall and I never had anyone to go shopping with or have close girl talks with. I feel like I have been missing out.

We pulled up to the biggest white house I have ever seen. We made our way inside and to my surprise it was even bigger on the inside.

"What do you think Bella?" asked Alice. I was awestruck. "It's huge".

She laughed. "I will give you a tour". She pulled me upstairs to the second floor. "This is Emmett's room. He is at football practice right now so we don't have to worry about him bursting out of there and pulling you into one of his bear hugs." Thank god. He gave me one at lunch today and I felt like he punctured my lung. She pointed to the room across the hall from Emmett's, "that is my room and the one at the end of the hall is Edwards." He is probably at football practice too. He looks like a football player. So muscular and big and did I mention muscular and…

"We should go down and see if my parents are home." She pulled me out of my thoughts of her gorgeous brother.

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom first."

"Ok it's the third door on the right." I looked down the hall.

"Ok thanks I will meet you downstairs."

I quickly used the bathroom and heard some soft music coming from what I remembered her telling me was Edwards room. The door was cracked open and I peeped in. He was laying on his bed with his arm draped over him face. I wanted to peep in a little more but the door made a creaking sound and he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Hey I didn't know you were here." He gave me that adorable crooked grin telling me it's ok to come in.

"I didn't mean to wake you up I just heard some music and wanted to see where it was coming from."

"Oh it's ok come in." He had the largest music collection I had ever seen. A whole wall was filled with music alone. He had a large queen sized bed on one wall and a sofa right up next to his door. Right next to his bed was a door to a balcony.

"Wow you have a beautiful view." It was facing out into the hills behind Forks.

"Thanks. I had to fight Alice off for this room when we first moved here. In exchange for it she got her own bathroom while I am stuck sharing with a bear that my mom insists on me calling Emmett." He chuckled.

"Well if you have a view like that and your own balcony I think it's worth it." I saw him staring at me and I blushed a deep crimson. I couldn't help but turn all little school girl when I was around him. He was a god and here I was plain Jane.

"So you came here with my sister huh? Wouldn't she be wondering where you are about now?" I couldn't help when he said that like he wanted me to leave or something. "I just don't want to have to face the wrath of that which they call Alice around here if you don't get down there soon."

"Oh that's right. I told her I would meet her down there after I used the bathroom. I guess I should go or she might come up here wondering if I fell in or something." He laughed.

"Yes we should go down there. You should meet my mom. She is really nice." He stood up from his bed and motioned for me to lead downstairs. I was really glad he decided to join us. I couldn't help but like the idea of being around him. When he led me into the kitchen I noticed Alice chattering away to a beautiful woman with light brown hair and a loving smile.

"Bella this is my mom Esme" Edward told me.

I extended my hand. "Its nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please dear call me Esme."

"Ok, Esme."

She chuckled. "Alice told me you will be staying for dinner."

"Sure if it's alright with you."

"Of course it is. I was just getting started with it." I noticed several pots and food set out. Look s like she is making Spaghetti. One of my favorites.

"Ok I just need to call my dad to let him know." She smiled and I left the room to go call. I dialed his work number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey dad. I was just calling to let you know you will have to fend for yourself tonight. I met Alice Cullen today and she invited me to have dinner at her house if it's ok with you."

"Well actually Bella if you wouldn't mind I invited someone over for you to meet tonight." What? Well I guess it is just one of his friends he has at the station or down at the La Push reservation.

"OK that's fine I will just have to let Alice know. I will be home soon. Do you need me to cook something?"

"No she is actually bringing some food over." She?!?

"Who is it dad?"

"You will meet her tonight. I will be home at 6 o'clock. She is coming over around 7."

"Well I will see you then."

"Ok see you later Bells."

"Bye dad."

Whoa. This is too weird. My mom just got remarried and now it sounds like my dad had someone "special". Well maybe I am just overreacting. Maybe they're just friends. I'm sure that's it. My dad doesn't date, or at least I don't think he does. I haven't really been around for the last 10 years to get a look into his romantic life.

I made my way back into the kitchen. Mmm the food smelled good. "I'm sorry Alice my dad wants me to come home. He has a friend coming over for dinner he wants me to meet."

"That's ok. Do you need me to take you home now?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"It's fine." I said my goodbye to Esme and Edward and got into her car.

When we pulled up to my house Charlie's cruiser was already in the drive way. I said goodbye to Alice and went inside. Charlie had cleaned up. The house no longer had random bottles lying around and he cleaned up the living room. I went upstairs and changed into something a little nicer, it obviously was someone special for him to go through all this trouble to clean up the house. All of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring and Charlie going to open up.

"Hello Charlie." Who the hell? I stomped down the stairs fast almost tripping over a few on the way and stopped dead in my tracks. There in the doorway stood a very slender beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair and the most beautiful face ever.

"Wow Charlie is this her?"

Well who else was she expecting? "Yes, this is my Bella."

"Bella I want you to meet Becky Stanley, my girlfriend."


	3. Fathers dont have girlfriends

BPOV

GIRLFRIEND?!?!?

Whoa that is a new one. My dad is so…old man. Fathers of 16 year olds don't have girlfriends. They have like wives or single father signs hanging above their heads. Girlfriend makes him seem like a 20 year old boy finding his first true love.

"Wow. It's nice to meet you." That's all I was able to get out. I was still shocked beyond belief.

"You too. Your father has not shut up about you." I blushed. "I brought us some food. Why don't we go get ready for dinner?" All three of us made our way into the kitchen. Charlie already set up the table set. He must really want to impress this girl.

"Your dad tells me you're a great cook but I just had to bring over my famous family recipe chili."

"It's fine. I would love to try it."

"You know I have a daughter your age. Her name is Jessica. She couldn't come tonight because she had cheerleading practice but I am sure you two would be great friends."

"She is a lovely girl Bella" Charlie pointed out, "Becky, next time you come down you should bring Jessica."

"Sure sure. I can come down next Monday."

"That's great" I was confused now "Bella, Becky lives in Seattle. She is a school teacher up there. We met one day when I had a convention to go to up there." It made sense now.

"So how long have you two been together?"

Charlie piped up, "About 8 months." He looked over at Becky and held her hand. _Love. _I couldn't help to wonder if I was going to be going to another wedding sometime soon.

We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up about my life in Forks and about her daughter Jessica. Apparently Jessica is the head cheerleader at North Seattle High School** (DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS A REAL SCHOOL THERE)** and she has been dying to meet me. Charlie has met her a couple times. It's hard for them to see each other a lot since they live about an hour away from each other. Before I knew it Becky was leaving.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." She gave me a big hug and kissed Charlie and was out the door.

"Yes you too". One she was gone Charlie glared at me like I had done something wrong.

"What?"

"So what do you think of Becky?"

The situation was kind of awkward but her no problem. She seemed lovely. "She's nice".

"What if I plan on making her part of the family one day?" Lord almighty. I want to crawl under a rock.

"Are you?"

"It's a possibility."

"Well if you're happy, I am happy dad. Really."

"Thanks Bells." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to watch a game on the TV. Men and their games. I knew the whole time she was here he was dying to go catch that score on the Mariners game.

Weeks went by much the same. Me, Alice, and Rosalie became very close. We had several girls nights and every once in a while Alice would drag me to go on one of her many shopping trips.

School was school. I had help with my homework lots of times so I had straight A's and all the awkward "new stairs" were finally going away.

Mike Newton was another story. He never took a hint. I remember what Edward told me the first day about how I should stay away from him, which I did, but everyday he insisted on taking me to dinner sometime. I kindly decline every time giving him the "I am too busy" or "I just don't want to date right now" excuses but my real reason was "I don't want to sleep with you".

As close as Alice, Rosalie and I were becoming me and Edward were even closer. All my straight A's, that was because Edward comes over to my house every day after school to help me with my homework. After a while I started getting everything fairly easy but I didn't want him to stop coming over. I will admit he is my best friend and I am so in love with him. I know he doesn't feel the same way but a girl can dream. We talked every night on the phone before we went to sleep and we were always texting.

Like the very first, Monday nights were occupied because those were the nights Becky came over. I really did like her and we got along very well. I still have not gotten to meet Jessica because she had cheerleading practice every week but it was over and tonight she will be coming.

I'm not going to lie that I am a little anxious. I have heard endless stories about her so it would be nice to put a face with the name.

"Come on Bella, we have to be there in 10 minutes!" Charlie yelled at me from downstairs. We are meeting Becky and Jessica at the local Italian restaurant. When we finally made it there we were of course 5 minutes late but we made our way to where we saw Becky and a small brunette girl sitting.

"Bella! Charlie!" Becky came over and gave each of us a big hug.

"Bella this is my daughter Jessica. Jessica this is Bella." She was about 5'2'' and had wavy brown hair and a pale pear face. She definitely took after her mother's side.

"Bella it is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. I am sure we will be great friends." For some reason she sounded serious.

"I have heard so much about you too." That's for sure. Dinner was great. We stayed there for about 2 hours just talking and getting to know each other.

"I had fun Charlie. I will see you next week. Bye Bella."

"Bye Becky. Bye Jessica it was nice to finally meet you."

"Bye".

The next few weeks flew by fast. Before I knew it spring break was approaching us. Becky and Charlie were growing so very close. Every Monday night it was the same thing. They would come over for dinner. I started to become real close with Jessica though. Sometimes she would come down on weekends just to hang out with me. Becky was real nice too. I could see the way she looked at my dad with such love and devotion and only wish I could have someone look at me like that. I have never had a guy feel anything towards me. The closest guy I have ever been with is Edward, and he is only my best friend. I wish.

It was Monday night and Becky and Jessica were supposed to be here any minute now. There was a slight knock on my door. "Come in."

"Hey Bells can I talk to you before Becky comes over?"

"Sure." I have no idea what this could be about.

"You know how much I love Becky and Jessica right?" I nodded "Well I think it's time they move in here."

"Wow dad. Are you sure about this?"

"I am positive. I won't ask them unless you are ok with this though Bella." Am I ok with this? It's such a big step. I love Jessica like a sister already and Becky is great for my father but I just can't imagine them living here.

"You do what ever you want to dad. Like I said before, if you're happy I am happy." He gave me a big smile.

"Thanks Bella." _Ding Dong._ That's the door bell. We went downstairs to let Becky and Jessica in.

"Hey guys" Charlie had that smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Charlie, hi Bella."

We went into the kitchen and ate dinner. Once we were done we sat around talking. Was Charlie going to ask them now or what is his plan?

"So Bella are you excited about us moving in together?" Jessica asked. Confusion in the head of Isabella Swan right now.

"He already asked you guys?"

"Yes a few days ago. He just told us he had to run it by you first before anything was final."

"Oh, well its fine with me. Is it final?" I asked

"Well if you approve it is." I looked at all 3 of their faces. They look so happy. I think this is my future family right here.

"Wow…so you guys are moving in. That's great." I didn't know if the smile on my face was fake or real but I made it as wide as it would go.


	4. Authors note!

Hello!

So I have not gotten any kind of feedback from this story so I am putting it on hiatus for now.

I was working really hard on it but I am busy with school and everything so I am not going to continue if no one is going to read it.

I might keep going later on when I am not so busy but for now it is discontinued, or I might start another story and see how that goes.

LoveloveLove, MsssT


End file.
